


Snap Shots (revised)

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This story shows snap shots of Harry and Draco during thier school years where they are actualy friends, leading up to the present day where things go even farther.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N--I first wrote this story after a long, forced break and it was very rushed and sloppy. I rewrote it taking my time a little bit and I hope it's better this time! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. :)

.First Year  
Harry and Hermione were walking close together, Neville slightly behind them and Draco off to the side. Hermione was looking down at the ground and taking glances at Neville. Harry could practically feel the guilt pouring off of her. Not that he blamed her…it was their fault poor Neville got caught in this mess.   
“You’ll be serving your detention in the forest tonight.” Filch laughed. Hermione’s eyes widened but she said nothing. Neville started shaking and grabbed onto Harry’s sleeve.   
“The forest? We can’t go in there! We’re students!” Draco said stopping in his tracks. Filch only laughed harder and continued walking. Draco had no choice but to jog and catch up. Harry smiled when he saw Hagrid but stopped at the stern look Filch shot his way.   
“Don’t think you’ll be enjoying yourself, you’re here for punishment, Potter.” Filch said and left them with Hagrid.   
“We’re going to split up…there’s a unicorn been hurt and we have to find it.” Hagrid explained. “Harry, you go with Malfoy and you two come with me.” He said pointing at Hermione and Neville.   
“We get Fang!” Draco said and Hagrid just shook his head and started down the path one way, warning them to stay on the path and go nowhere else. Sighing, Harry lead the way deeper into the forest. “This is ridiculous, my father is going to hear about this.” Draco was complaining behind Harry, holding the lamp high in front of him. “He can get that old fool out of--”  
“Will you shut up?” Harry said suddenly and turned around to face Draco. “If you hadn’t been so intent on getting us in trouble you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble either! You are to blame for being here right now.” Harry turned back around and continued walking.   
“Someone had to teach you a lesson. You think because you’re so famous you can do whatever the hell you want. Is that why you snubbed me on the train, can’t have any competition in your little circle?”  
“If you haven’t noticed, you’re the only one bringing up the famous thing.” Harry stopped again and turned around. “The teachers still get on my case about homework, I still get detentions and points taken away, and God knows Potions class is a living hell for me. No one cares except you. And the reason I ‘snubbed’ you on the train is because you walked in there like an arrogant ass, insulting everyone in front of you and then trying to get friendly with me—why?—because I’m famous.”  
“It’s not because you’re famous.” Draco said and Harry raised his eye brows. “Ok…maybe it was a little, but I also tried talking to you in the robe shop and I didn’t know who you were then!”  
“Ok, but you were still acting like an ass, talking down about other people as if you’re so much better.”   
“Will you be my friend if I stop acting like an ass around you?”  
“Why don’t you stop acting like an ass all the time?”  
“I have to keep up appearances.” Draco said with a shrug. “If we were to be friends it would have to be kept a secret.”  
Harry looked at Draco with narrow eyes. He couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, but as they were alone in the woods he decided to indulge him. “Fine, Malfoy, we can be secret friends.” Harry shook his head hearing how ridiculous that sounded out loud. They continued walking and they fell into silence. Suddenly a strange noise made them look up. They had found the dead unicorn…and someone was drinking it’s blood. Draco screamed and ran off, Fang following close behind him. Whoever was drinking looked up, his eyes meeting Harry’s and sending the worse pain Harry had ever felt splitting through his head.   
****  
Second Year  
Ron stood still, Hermione’s paper slipping through his paralyzed hand and onto the floor. Harry shook him to bring him back to his senses. “Ron! We have to go find Lockhart! He’s going to try and get into the Chamber and we have information that can help him! Come on!” Harry said trying not to shout. Ron just nodded but Harry didn’t know if he’d actually heard him. “Let’s go!” Harry started down the hall and luckily Ron followed.   
“Potter!” Someone hissed and Harry stopped suddenly, Ron bumping into him. Harry squinted into the empty classroom but didn’t see anything.   
“Ron, go find Lockhart and tell him what we know, I will be there soon.”  
“Harry, what are--”  
“Go! There’s no time!” Harry said and after Ron ran off Harry entered the room. Draco was standing next to the door frame.   
“What the hell is going on?” Draco asked.   
“His sister has been taken down into the Chamber.” Harry said with an angry tone.  
“So what happens now?” Draco asked.   
“Well, we try and save her, don’t we? And you! Write to Dumbledore and tell him what is going on.”  
“What?” Draco asked surprised.   
“YOUR father got him out of here and now Ron’s sister might die. We need Dumbledore’s help.” Draco just looked at him and Harry shouted in anger. “Malfoy! I don’t have time for this; I have to go help Ron. Send the letter, don’t send it, I don’t care. I have to go.” Harry turned and was about to walk out when Draco jogged to the front desk and pulled parchment out from the drawer. Harry looked on in surprise for a moment before running from the room, grateful that Lockhart’s office was close by.  
****  
Third Year  
Harry ran from the pub, his legs picking a direction because his brain couldn’t function at the moment. His anger was making him shake; he could hear Ron and Hermione calling out to him but he didn’t want to talk to them. He was too angry to talk. He ran towards the Shrieking Shack knowing that no one would be there. As he got close he saw someone standing near the rail and he tried to stop, but it was icy and he slid forward with full speed, slamming into this person; both of them fall over the railing and slid down the slope, finally stopping where the road to the Shrieking Shack started. Harry stood up quickly and made sure he was covered. He saw the other person stand and he realized it was Draco.   
“Who’s there?” Draco shouted, looking around frantically.   
“Shut up, it’s just me.” Harry said, pulling the cloak off.   
“Jesus Potter, what the hell were you doing?” Draco asked annoyed, knocking the snow off his clothes. Harry didn’t answer but stared off towards the Shack, his body still shaking slightly. “Hey…are you ok?”  
“I was just in the Three Broomsticks…eavesdropping.” Harry said. He was taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself down.   
“I take it you didn’t like what you heard?”  
“Black sold out my parents to Voldemort…told him where they were hiding. It’s his fault they’re dead….” Harry said quietly. Draco was about to say something when Harry cut him off. “He was their friend…they trusted him! And he betrayed them!” Harry shouted suddenly. “I hope he finds me so I can kill him!” his voice echoed in the silence and then he started crying, sinking down into the snow. He was embarrassed but he couldn’t stop. Their best friend was the reason they were dead…he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He gasped as he felt someone touch him and he looked up to see Draco kneeling down as well, his arm resting on Harry’s back. “He was their friend….” Harry said quietly and he leaned to the side, his head resting on Draco’s chest. He knew Ron and Hermione would have said something, trying to make him feel better…Draco only sat there, letting Harry get it all out which is exactly what he needed.   
****  
Fourth Year  
Harry sank into the warm water of the tub, taking a moment to appreciate how nice it felt before turning to the egg. “I must be crazy….” He thought and he opened it. The piercing scream scared him and he quickly shut the egg again, breathing hard and listening to see if anyone was coming.   
“You should try putting it in the water.”  
Harry turned around and saw Myrtle sitting in the window sill. “Under?” Harry asked. She giggled and jumped into the water, appearing right next to him. He shifted away from her uncomfortably. Grabbing the egg, he stuck it under the water and opened it up, wincing. To his surprise there was no screaming. He took a deep breath and dived under the water. He was hearing the most beautiful voices singing, and he listened hard to the words. When it was over he came out of the water with a gasp, his stomach dropping as he saw feet near the tub. Looking up he sighed with relief; it was only Draco.   
“Get out of here.” He said to Myrtle angrily. With a loud cry she dove into the toilet and Harry wondered what else Draco had said to upset her enough to make her leave. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“The egg sings a song; you can only hear it under the water….I think it’s talking about mermaids.”  
“Mermaids? Like in the Black Lake?”  
“It says they’re going to take something from me, and I’ll have an hour to find it. You think I have to swim in the Lake for an hour? How will I do that?” Harry asked starting to panic.   
“Look, that’s the least of your worries right now. They are planning something bad with the Cup, you have to lose the last game.”  
“Are you crazy? Losing means death in this game! I can’t lose!”  
“Just…I don’t know; stay alive until someone else gets the Cup.”  
“No! If something dangerous is being planned with the Cup that’s all the more reason to get it first! I can’t endanger someone else!”  
“Stop being a hero for once and let someone help you! I’m trying to find out what exactly they are doing to it, but please, promise me that you’re going to let someone else have it.”  
“You know I can’t do that, I’m sorry.” Harry said. “Sirius thinks Voldemort is behind all of this, but we don’t know how.”  
“Of course he is! That’s why I’m telling you to stay away from the damn Cup!” Draco said angrily. Harry stared up at him suddenly very grateful to have Draco in his life.   
“I can’t let anyone else get involved with Voldemort, that is my fight.” Harry said.   
Draco shook his head and headed for the door. “Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said and left the bathroom. Harry watched him go, pushing the cup from his mind and diving under to hear the song again, wanting to make sure that he memorized every single word.  
****  
Fifth Year  
Harry was sitting in front of the Black Lake, his Invisibility Cloak in a heap next to him. He knew he should have been wearing it but he wanted to breathe in the fresh air without being stifled under the cloak. It was very late and he hoped the darkness was enough to conceal him. He leaned back against the tree and sighed; tonight was supposed to be a D.A. meeting, but now that they had been discovered they couldn’t risk meeting somewhere else…everyone had been punished and the guilt was eating Harry alive. He sat up suddenly as a twig snapped behind him and he grabbed the Cloak, throwing it over himself.   
“I already saw you, Potter.”   
Harry breathed with relief as he recognized Draco’s voice. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked pulling the Cloak off.   
Draco shrugged. “I happened to look out of the window.” Harry narrowed his eyes knowing that he couldn’t have seen Harry from the dungeons but he didn’t question it. “I’m sorry about the other day.”  
Harry sighed and looked at Draco. “This has been some year….”  
“I know…Voldemort is moving into our Manor.” Draco said. “It’s going to be a lot harder for us to talk like this.”  
Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why is he coming to your house?”  
Draco was quiet for a long time before finally answering. “Potter…don’t believe everything you see, ok?”  
“What are you talking about?” Harry asked confused. Instead of answering Draco looked down at Harry’s hands which were resting on his knees. He reached out and traced his finger very, very lightly over the cut. Harry’s breathing slowed dramatically as he tried to control his heart rate.   
“Bad things are about to happen, Potter….” Draco said not looking up. Harry watched him but he didn’t know what to say. He had a feeling that Draco wanted to say more but something was holding him back.   
“Are you going to be a part of them?” Harry asked quietly. Draco stopped tracing the cut and pulled his hand away. “Everything is a choice, Malfoy.”  
Draco sighed and looked at Harry again. “Can you spare me the speech? If this turns out to be the last time we talk I don’t want the last thing we talk about to be some motivational crap.”  
“So what do you want it to be about?” Harry asked.   
“Nothing. Can we just sit here for a while?” Draco asked and Harry nodded, both of them looking out at the Lake.   
****  
Sixth Year  
Harry was storming down the hall, anger fueling his walk. No one believed him about Draco and now he was the only one trying to prevent whatever he was working on from happening. Draco had practically told him last year something like this might happen. He had higher hopes for his friend…Harry pushed that thought from his head and focused on trying to find him now. He’d seen him come in this direction but now—Harry froze as he heard Myrtle talking to someone in what sounded like a soothing voice. He listened closer and he heard someone crying. He didn’t have time for this but his curiosity won and he peaked inside to see who was sobbing like that. Harry almost fell over in surprise. Draco was leaning over the sink, his shoulders shaking as he cried. Harry was so stunned he didn’t know what to do, but at that moment Draco lifted his head and saw Harry from the mirror.  
“GET OUT!” he shouted, turning around and pointing his wand at Harry. Harry’s brows came together in anger and he pushed open the door and walked in.   
“Don’t point that thing at me! What is wrong with you?”  
“Fuck you, Potter! Get out!” Draco yelled again.   
“No! Malfoy, what is happening?”  
“It’s none of your business! Go away!” he said, raising his wand higher.   
“Oh what? You’re going to curse me now? Let me help you.” Harry said. “It doesn’t matter what he’s threatened you with! Dumbledore and I--”  
“Shut up!” Draco yelled and fired a curse. Harry dived out of the way and fired back from instinct. It thankfully missed Draco and Harry stood up straight.   
“This is crazy!” Harry shouted. But Draco wasn’t listening anymore.   
“Cruc--”   
Harry only heard the first part of the curse and reacted faster than even he thought possible. “Sectumsempra!” he shouted remembering the curse from his Potions book. He was expecting something silly like the time he hung Ron upside down, but what happened instead made his whole body freeze. Large gashes split Draco’s skin ad clothes, dark blood staining his white shirt. Harry dropped his wand and ran over as Draco fell to the floor. “No! No, Draco, hold on! HELP!” Harry shouted. Myrtle was wailing overhead, screaming about murder. “No, Draco, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! HELP ME!” he shouted again. Suddenly the door burst open and Snape walked in hurrying over to Draco. He pushed Harry aside and Harry let it happen. Snape was waving his wand over Draco’s body, muttering under his breath. The blood was stopping slightly and Harry just watched in horror, praying that Draco was not going to die. Harry didn’t know how much time had passed but the bleeding finally stopped. Snape stood up and picked Draco up, walking to the door.   
“Don’t. Move.” He said, his tone making Harry shake. He watched Snape take Draco from the room and he fell against the wall for support, not even considering for one second to disobey.   
****  
Seventh Year  
The flames were rising higher and Harry seriously doubted they were going to make it out of here alive. Crabbe had already been lost and the junk pile Draco and Goyle had climbed was half engulfed in flames. Even if they made it all the way to the top there was nowhere for them to go. And once the door closed…Harry couldn’t leave them in there.  
“Ron! We have to go back!” Harry called out. Without waiting for a response Harry turned around, flying back to where he had last seen the boys climbing. The smoke and heat were making it very hard for Harry to see; he was squinting but it wasn’t helping at all. Suddenly a shout caught his attention and he turned in that direction, spotting Draco just barely above the flames. He swooped down and hung his arm off the broom as he approached.   
Draco stretched his hand up, willing his body to be taller so Harry could reach him. The heat was making their hands slippery, and Draco’s fingers slid through Harry’s hand once, causing Harry to shoot up and have to fly back down. Wincing against the heat he got even closer, his hand closing firmly around Draco’s. Using Harry as leverage Draco walked up the rest of the pile that he couldn’t climb and Harry shifted so he could get on the broom. They both leaned forward and the broom raced ahead, the doors starting to close. Harry was surprised to see Ron and Goyle just ahead of them. “Hurry!” Draco shouted to Harry even though they could not go any faster. The end of the broom was on fire and just as the doors were closing they soared out. Harry tried to stop but they were going too fast and they hit the wall, the broom breaking in half and both boys falling onto the ground.   
“Come on, Harry! I’ve got an idea to destroy the Horcruxes!” Ron shouted and ran off with Hermione. Breathing heavy, Draco sat up slowly and rubbed his head, having hit it against the ground hard when they fell. Harry sat up too and massaged the back of his head, just now realizing that Ron and Hermione were already gone. He looked over and saw he was alone here with Draco who was picking himself off the ground. Harry stood up as well and looked at Draco. He couldn’t believe how long it had been since he’d seen him.   
“Now we’re even.” Harry said, brushing his clothes off.   
“Yeah….” Draco said. He caught Harry’s eyes and Harry looked back surprised, for some reason unable to look away. “You came back….” Draco said quieter. Harry stared into those dark grey eyes, seeing something he’d never seen on Draco before. There was regret, as if he’d just realized that all this time he was on the wrong side. A weird feeling was rolling through Harry’s stomach but before he could process what it meant Draco was on him, his lips pressed against Harry’s. Harry’s eyes were so wide it hurt a little, but Draco’s lips were surprisingly soft and Harry rather liked it. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, placing his hands on Draco’s chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, his hands slipping up Harry’s t-shirt. A moan slipped out of Harry’s throat and his cheeks flushed, but this seemed to excite Draco who slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush. Harry moved his hands up and around Draco’s neck to make this closeness easier.   
Suddenly a loud explosion shook the building and they pulled apart, both of them breathing heavy. Their eyes met and Harry saw confusion staring back at him, which he no doubt had all over his face as well. Another explosion shook the building but Harry grabbed Draco’s face. “I missed you….” Harry breathed. Draco nodded and kissed him again.   
“I have to go.” Draco said pulling away. Harry nodded, his eyes glued to Draco’s. “I’m sorry....” Draco said and Harry saw in his eyes that it was for so much more than his having to leave right now.   
“When will I see you again?” Harry asked. Draco took a deep breath but he didn’t answer. Harry nodded knowing that no one could answer that. Another explosion sounded from the floor beneath them and they came back to reality, both of them turning and running in opposite directions down the corridor.   
*****  
One Year Later   
Harry stood outside of the apartment building, his hands clutched in nervous fists in his pockets. He'd used the Ministry to find out where Draco lived, lying to everyone about his reasons for wanting to know. The war ended a little over a year ago and Harry still hadn't told anyone about their secret friendship. They hadn't talked since they kissed outside of the Room of Requirement. Now that everything had calmed down Harry wanted to talk to Draco and find out what that meant. Taking a deep breath he crossed the street and looked at the names next to the door. Moving quickly so he wouldn't change his mind, he pressed the button next to Malfoy's name. "Yes?" Draco's voice rang out.   
"Um...it's me...Harry." he said. There was a pause and Harry thought he was about to be sent away, but to his surprise the door buzzed and he quickly went inside. His mind was racing with what he would say when he finally got up there. But when the door opened and he saw Draco his mind went blank. Draco stepped out of the way to let Harry in and then closed the door behind him. Draco walked around Harry not saying a word, sitting at the kitchen table and simply looking at him. Harry awkwardly stood there, wondering if he could go further into the house. His legs wanted to turn and run but his brain was forcing him to stay.   
"You can take off your coat and sit, if you want to." Draco said finally.   
"Oh, yeah...." Harry mumbled, hanging his jacket up and sitting across from Draco at the table. After a moment of awkward silence passed, Harry said, "I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long."  
Draco watched him for a moment before shrugging. "It happens when you're on opposite sides of a war." Harry opened his mouth to protest but the look Draco shot him made him stop. They both knew that was the main reason of their non-communication.   
"If you had let me help you--"  
"My whole family would have been killed. What exactly do you think living with Voldemort was like?" Draco said, anger seeping out into his words. Harry just watched him, sensing there was more. "Every day I watched someone die, for the stupidest reasons. He was a madman, and you know that better than anyone. There was no leaving." Harry let the words hang in the air between them.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said again after some time passed.   
"Why did you come here?" Draco asked.   
"I never told anyone that we were actually friends in school. Even during the war and after it. I also didn't tell anyone about the kiss." Harry said.   
"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked confused.   
"Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since it happened. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Harry added a little quieter. Draco watched Harry for a long time before responding.   
He didn't talk; he simply unbuttoned his left sleeve and rolled it up to the elbow. Harry looked over and saw the Dark Mark, the black very intense against his pale skin.   
"You don't love me. This is what I am, and you deserve better than this." Harry's eyes were still on Draco's wrist when the sleeve came down over the Mark. Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes.   
"That's not what you are. That is simply a mark on your body. Your actions make you who you are."  
"Have you forgotten the last two years?" Draco asked, standing up from the table and walking into the living room. Harry got up and followed him.   
"No, and I also haven't forgotten the years before that. Have you forgotten that I've see who you really are?" Draco looked away but Harry moved back into his field of vision. "You chose not to kill Dumbledore, you chose not to tell your aunt that they caught me, and you chose not to stand with Voldemort in his final hours. Your choices make you who you are, not some mark forced on you."  
"Forced? How do you know that I didn't choose this? That I didn't ask for this?" Draco asked, shaking his arm at Harry. Harry grabbed it and pulled Draco towards him, who stumbled slightly not expecting the tug. Harry's eyes met Draco's which were only inches away from his own. Harry slowly let go of Draco's wrist and reached both hands up to the buttons of his shirt, his fingers quickly working from top to bottom. "I hated when you disappeared." Draco whispered. Harry nodded, pressing his fingers against Draco's abs and slowly running them up his body, grazing over his chest and over to his shoulders. "Promise that you won't stop." Harry nodded and pushed the shirt off Draco's shoulders. As the shirt fell to the floor, the light hit Draco's chest and illuminated a thick, silver scar stretching across his torso. For a second Harry was confused until he remembered their sixth year. He gasped and stepped back. "You promised."  
"Draco...your chest! I did that to you!" Harry said.   
"They are just marks! You said it yourself!" Draco said, moving towards Harry.   
"No! Those are...." The words would not come out. "I--I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Harry said, turning towards the door. Draco ran forward and blocked his path.   
"Show me." Draco said, grabbing Harry's face. "Show me how sorry you are." Harry looked back down at the scars, his stomach turning with guilt. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the top of the scar,just under Draco's right shoulder. Slowly, he traced the scar with his lips, lightly kissing it until he got to the end, which was the middle of his left ribs. Draco grabbed Harry's face again and pulled him close, lightly kissing his lips. "I forgive you." Draco whispered. Harry closed the space between them, pressing his body against Draco's. Their mouths opened at the same time, allowing their tongues to glide over each other as each explored the other's mouth. "I've thought about this for so long." Draco said, breaking away and pulling Harry down the hall. Once in the bedroom he pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Draco's eyes danced across Harry's body, his hands feeling everything. Then Draco scooted down and knelt on the floor, unbuttoning Harry's pants. Harry moaned and lifted his back enough for Draco to pull his pants and boxers off. Harry closed his eyes as the cool air hit his erection but they widened almost immediately as Draco lightly licked the tip.   
Harry gasped and raised himself up on his elbows, watching Draco smirk as he opened his mouth and took Harry's cock to the balls. Harry was breathing heavy as Draco slowly moved back, his tongue swirling along the underside. As Draco started a steady rhythm, Harry lay back down, his hands gripping the sheets under him. Draco started massaging Harry balls and it was almost too much. "Jesus, Draco!" Harry gasped, sitting back up again to watch. When Draco caught Harry's eyes, he pulled the cock out with a pop and stood, taking his own pants off. Harry sat up and the bed was just the right height for Harry's head to be at Draco's groin. Harry tugged the boxers down and swallowed at Draco's erection. Grabbing Draco's hips, Harry took the cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it. Draco placed his hand on Harry's head and gripped his hair as he moved back and forth. Draco looked down and watched as Harry's head bobbing back and forth. "Ugh, fuck!" Draco said, closing his eyes tight to stop himself from coming. Harry pulled the cock out of his mouth and started licking the head but Draco was ready for more. He pulled Harry up and kissed him hard, his uncontrolled passion making it sloppy. "Lay down." He said thickly, pushing Harry down. He waved his wand and raised the bed, making Harry's hips even with his own. Harry's legs were hanging off the bed and he raised them, wrapping them around Draco's waist but not pulling him close. Draco waved his wand again and lubed his fingers. He started by putting his index finger into Harry's tight hole. Harry gasped and gripped the bed as Draco slowly finger fucked him. When Harry's breathing relaxed he added the second finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscle.   
"Fuck!" Harry was panting, mostly from his need to feel Draco inside him. Draco added a third finger which left Harry bucking his hips for more. Draco pulled out his fingers and watched the pulsing hole as he waved his wand again. Harry was just about to beg when he felt the head press against him. "Oh God, yes!" he panted as Draco entered him. Harry bent his legs and pulled him in, forcing Draco to go deeper. His balls hit Harry's ass and Harry bucked up, his breaths ragged with pleasure. "Fuck me!" Harry gasped. Draco leaned forward and started to move in and out of Harry, his balls continuing to slap against Harry.   
"Ugh, fuck! You're so tight!" Draco said, gripping Harry's hips so he could thrust easier. Harry reached down and started stroking his own cock, his hand moving in time with Draco. "Let me." Draco said suddenly, taking over the stroking of Harry's cock. "I want to make you come." Harry groaned at those words, his hips moving upwards at the thought.   
"Fuck!" Harry shouted as Draco's cock hit his prostate. Harry didn't move again, moaning with every thrust as the cock beat against the same spot. "Fuck, Draco I'm going to--" Before he could say the rest, he arched his hips violently, come exploding onto his stomach. Broken cries left his mouth as he pulled Draco closer, forcing him to stay deeper inside of him. Watching Harry lose control was enough to send him over the edge, and a moment later he was coming, gripping Harry's hips as he filled his ass. He let out a loud moan as he finished, his body slumping on top of Harry. They both lay panting, neither of them wanting to move. Harry doesn't know how much time passed before Draco pulled out and lay next to him, resting his head on Harry's chest.   
"This may be my favorite meeting of ours." Draco said.   
"MAY be?" Harry said faking offence. "Give me a few minutes and I'll make sure it's DEFINITLEY your favorite." Harry laughed as he tackled Draco onto the bed. The look in Draco's eyes made Harry stop and tilt his head in wonder.   
"I'm really glad that you came back for me." Draco said. Harry leaned forward and softly kissed Draco's lips.   
"Always." Harry whispered against Draco's lips, swallowing his smile into another kiss.


End file.
